The Bet
by sydneybell24
Summary: When Kouji and Takuya made a bet to see who could get a girl into bed first, neither of them expected to fall in love. Takumi KouOC. Use of KeikoTakishita's OCs. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Bet

A/N: OKAY. So I'm finally writing again. With the permission of my dear Natalie, I'm using a few of her characters in this. You don't have to read any of her stories to understand, since it's an AU story, and everybody's gonna be introduced. This is just a prototype, but if I can really get into it, it's definitely going to be finished. :D

**

* * *

**

"We're tied?" Takuya screeched, eyes wide. "What the hell do you mean we're tied? I went above and beyond, dude! I busted my ass! I slept with forty girls this break!"

"So did I," Kouji replied. "It's five in the evening, and school starts tomorrow. We won't have time to break the tie, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, no shit."

They'd made a bet over their break to see who could sleep with more girls. And of course, they'd ended up in a tie. And since school was going to start the next morning, they were stuck. They took the bet damn seriously too, there was a lot at stake. Whoever lost had to be the other's slave until college. And to know they'd done all that work for nothing… Cock block.

"Well what do we do?" Takuya took a huge bite of pizza, and Kouji grimaced. "I'm not losing this bet to you!"

"Chill out. We'll have to settle this a different way. Whoever gets laid first when school starts, wins."

"Aww, that's way too easy. I want a challenge."

"Alright, then." Kouji crossed his arms over his chest. "We go for the unattainable. I give you a girl, you give me one. Whoever gets her into bed first wins."

Takuya grinned, his white teeth glimmering. "Deal." He ran up the stairs suddenly, and a couple minutes later he came back down, a yearbook in his hand. "Pick." He smirked at his best friend.

Kouji rolled his eyes and took the heavy thing, staring at it. "It's just as simple as that? I go through this and pick your girl?"

"As simple as that." Takuya took a seat across from Kouji. "And then I pick yours."

"What if we don't have class with them?"

Takuya sighed. "Always thinking so hard."

"It's called thinking in general."

He glared. "Ass. Just pick a girl from out from the senior class."

"Whatever." He thumbed through the pages slowly. Takuya under pressure was his favorite Takuya.

The brunette was chewing his fingernails, tapping his foot on the floor. "Can you hurry up and pick?"

Kouji smirked, looking up at him. "Orimoto Izumi."

Takuya gawked. "What? Izumi? You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Have fun with that."

"But she's… And I – Wait, no-"

"Yes. You have to get her into bed with you."

"But she hates me! There's no way she'll sleep with me!"

"Is that a loss of confidence I see?"

"No! Gimme that!" He ripped the book away, looking through it angrily. "Here! Takishita Keiko!"

"Takishita Keiko? You're joking."

"No joke."

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get anywhere near Keiko. Izumi's like, her guardian, and Izumi thinks I'm a player-"

"Which you are."

"-so how the hell am I supposed to get within ten feet of her?"

"You'll just have to try."

"Fuck you, Takuya."

"No Kouji. Fuck _you."_

"You know what? I'm gonna get Keiko into bed, and I'm gonna fuck her brains out before you even get Izumi to like you at all."

"I don't need to make her like me. The second she sees my bod, she'll be on me like white on rice."

"It's a fucking deal then." Kouji stuck his hand out.

Takuya smirked and shook it. "You've got that right."

* * *

Well, read and review! Hope you all like it! XDD


	2. The Plan, Tamotsu and Natsumi

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 2! I'd really like to thank **KeikoTakishita, DephsXylex, GirlsLikeeBoys **and **WolfGirl163 **for the wonderful reviews. This is a shorter chapter, but again, it's to establish them all. The next ones will be longer. Thanks again, and I hope you read, review and enjoy! XDDD

* * *

"Man, did we luck out or what? They're both in our homeroom!" Takuya exclaimed, an arm around Kouji as they walked into school. "What're the odds of that?"

"Low until I talked to Asashi," Kouji replied smugly. "His mom's the school guidance counselor."

"You are _good _Minamoto."

"No shit."

Takuya grinned. "This is gonna be cake. When Izumi sees me during gym class, she'll die, because there's no other man like me."

"Whatever you say, Takuya."

They walked into homeroom, Takuya with a huge grin on his face, while Kouji surveyed the room. The raven pointed to a pair of desks, on in front of the other. "Let's sit there. Not too far back, not too far up, right in the middle."

"I dunno, wouldn't you rather sit by the window?"

"Why?"

"There're girls running the track out there."

"If you're going to get Izumi, you don't want to look like a pig."

"Aww, how sweet. Still my wingman during this bet."

"We're still friends. And I know how much you want Izumi."

"Yeah right."

They took the seats Kouji had suggested, Kouji in front of Takuya. A few minutes passed and more students came into the class. The teens kept their eyes peeled for Izumi and Keiko, fully prepared to move in case they needed to be closer to the girls.

When the desks were almost completely filled up, Izumi and Keiko came in together.

"There they are," Takuya sing-songed, grinning. "Let the games begin."

The blonde walked right past them, her slightly shorter brunette companion a couple steps behind her. "Where should we sit, Keiko?" Izumi turned her head, her long blonde hair swishing.

Takuya had to stop himself from licking his lips. Izumi looked damn good. Long legs, bright green eyes, glossed pink lips, a nice full rack… If – er, _when _he gets her in bed, it's gonna be a treat…

"We can sit right here," Keiko suggested, pointing to a couple of desks right next to Kouji and Takuya. "It's better than sitting all the way up in the front…"

Izumi shrugged and took a seat next to Takuya, Keiko right in front of her. The two girls lapsed into a conversation together.

Takuya decided to make his move. "Hey beautiful," he said. "You're looking hot. How was your break?" Smooth.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He smirked at her. "Maybe after school today I can walk you to cheerleading practice. And then after that, we can head back to my place."

Izumi huffed. "You're such a pig. And the sad part is, I actually thought that maybe you'd changed over the summer and that we'd become friends from sitting next to each other. Guess I was wrong, though."

Takuya gawked and looked at Kouji, who shrugged absolutely emotionlessly. "We _can_ become friends Izumi… When I said come over to my house, I meant that Kouji was gonna be there, and I was gonna invite Keiko too."

"What, as a double rape?" Izumi asked sarcastically, smirking.

Takuya gritted his teeth. "_No_."

"Well I can't. I've got cheerleading practice, like you mentioned before." She winked.

Kouji looked at his brunette. "Keiko?"

"I can't either. Soccer…"

Takuya banged his head on his desk. "So? I've got soccer and Kouji has kendo and we still want to hang out." He was pouting miserably, giving them his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Hmm. No. Sorry."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip sticking out. "Fine. But you're not getting out of it next time, Orimoto."

"Try me Kanbara."

As hard as it was, Takuya let it go and turned back forward, paying attention when their teacher came in to begin teaching. The school day went by like molasses in January. Instead of paying attention, he decided to plot out a way to get Izumi.

By the time an hour passed, he'd narrowed it down to five options.

One, get Izumi alone and make it so she had no choice but to talk to him. She would easily fall for his boyish charms, then.

Two, act completely uninterested in her. Show that he didn't really care either way if she hung out with him. He was the sexy one, after all. He was the one who could get all the girls. He was the man.

Three, fake a seizure. Well, she'd have to help him, especially if it were just him and her, or the two of them with Keiko and Kouji. Kouji could make sure Keiko stayed away, and of course the ravenette would be in on the plan.

Four, make her jealous. If they got to know each other a little bit, but he flirted with other girls, maybe her friends… maybe her _best_ friend, she would be more aggressive and thus, easier to get in between his sheets.

Five. Play dirty. This would be a last resort. Do whatever it takes. He had a few options for what to do if he was going to play dirty, but he didn't bother thinking them over very hard. What was the point? He was going to get her into bed before he would have to play his games.

He jumped when the lunch bell rang. By that point, he'd been imagining what she'd be like when they fucked. Would she be loud like that one girl he'd slept with, Michiko? Would she be able to keep up with him? What if she was into some weird shit, like that girl with the tongue ring? And what if she didn't… shave? He had shuddered mentally when that came up. Yuck.

"What were you thinking about?" Kouji asked as he turned his desk around and pulled his bento out.

"Huh?"

"I could tell you were zoning out. You probably don't even know what she was talking about."

"Shut up." Takuya speared a piece of fish with his chopstick. "I was going through my options. Like you should."

"Hn." Kouji rolled his eyes. "I don't need to think about it as hard as you do. I've got her already."

"Overconfident already?" Takuya grinned. "And here I thought _you_ were the careful one."

"I am. The only 'plan' I have is to take things slow."

"And you think that's going to get you to win?"

Kouji smirked and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Just look at her. She's no innocent flower. In fact, she's not even a virgin from what I've heard."

Takuya ticked an eyebrow. "And how's going slow gonna get you anywhere?"

"Because we're going to have a 'relationship'. By the time we get into our second month, she'll be going crazy. Because in the two months we're with each other, we'll barely be kissing."

"You plan on taking two months?"

Kouji leaned back, looking confident. "You plan on taking two _days?_"

Takuya muttered a few curses under his breath and went back to his lunch.

Kouji: 1 Takuya: 0

**

* * *

**

Kouji was so dumb. Slow? What the hell? Did he think that being slow was going to make him win? He had the bet in the _bag_.

School had finally ended, and Takuya was about ready to die once he remembered he had soccer practice after school. And this year he was captain too. He had to organize a ton of crap he really didn't want to, and that was such a boner shrinker.

"Mother fucker. I hate fucking soccer."

"I don't think soccer exactly likes being fucked by you, either."

Takuya turned and grinned. "Tamotsu! Wassup? Headed to lacrosse?"

The blonde smiled. "Uh huh. I'm actually looking for Asashi. He was supposed to meet me here with the freshmen. We're introducing them to the team today." He pursed his lips. "I can't remember if he said 3:30 or 4:30…"

Takuya smirked and shook his head. "Air head."

"Am not," Tamotsu huffed. "I just didn't pay attention."

"Right."

"How's your homeroom? Mine's not too bad."

"Any hot girls?"

"Eh. You?"

Takuya gave a laugh. "You bet."

"Speaking of bets, who won between you and Kouji?"

"We tied." The brunette sighed. "Now we've got one last tie breaker."

"Ah. Well good luck. I'm rooting for you."

Takuya grinned as he walked off. "Later, Tamotsu." He took a deep breath and walked out onto the fields, looking at all the members on the team. The other sports teams were practicing all around them, and he glanced at the cheerleaders dancing right across the field from them. Izumi was one of them. He smirked.

"Alright, you're all here for the soccer team tryouts, right?"

There were murmurs, and some whoops from the returning members, or his friends. Alright, time to take charge. He peeled off his shirt, grinning. "We're gonna start with a three mile run. Finish under twenty minutes, alright?"

And the tryout hell began. For the people who'd practiced during the winter months they weren't in season, it was pretty easy for them. But for the ones who didn't, it was a whole different story. Some people were blowing chunks within the first half mile. They wouldn't be on the team obviously.

Takuya couldn't help but notice the way Izumi (and the other cheerleaders, but that was beside the point; he'd already fucked half of them anyway) stared at him every time he ran past them. The brunette could be cocky, but it was just a fact that he was hot. Abs, nice ass, all covered in sweat? No woman could resist, as much as Izumi wanted to pretend she could.

When everybody had finished up, Takuya made it a point to walk past her, towel draped over his shoulders, skin perspiring, gulping down a water bottle. The sexy blonde had looked over, blowing a piece of hair out of her face but saying nothing. He grinned and leaned down close to her, so she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "You know you want it."

Izumi huffed and pushed him away. "Pig."

He winked and kept walking. Oh yeah. He had her.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you're doing this stupid bet."

Kouji sighed, toweling off and ignoring Natsumi and her bleached blonde hair. It was naturally blonde anyway, but she made it this kind of white blonde. It didn't look bad. He liked blondes.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"That's what you said about that one slut that you cheated on me with."

"That was a year ago."

"Yeah, well it still hurts." Her eyes wandered down to his ass. "I really liked you."

"And you still do."

"Shut up." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You promised we could get together after break. And now you're starting a new bet? I can't believe you."

Kouji sighed, pulling on a pair of boxers. "And like I said, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a tie breaker."

"You promised."

"I know, and I'm keeping that promise, it'll just be a little late. We'll get together after I win this bet."

Natsumi stood up, still pissed. "Whatever. You're always like this. It's always about you, isn't it?"

"Don't be like that," he murmured, resting his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to happen. I promise. You just need to be patient."

"Don't tell me to be patient."

"You were the one who broke up with me, remember? And you were the one who decided you wanted to get back together. Deal with who I am, or this won't work."

"You don't even care about my feelings."

He shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss on her lips. "I want things to work out between the two of us this time. And they will. You just have to have faith in me. Believe me, alright?"

She sighed. "Okay. But this bet business better not take too long."

"Trust me, it won't."

She smiled arrogantly. "Good."


	3. Winning

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews by **WolfGirl163**, **Shiningheart of the Thunderclan**,** Jennison Silverye**, **Caliboy**, **Girlslikeeboys **and **KeikoTakishita**. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Especially Takuya. He's such a perv. I just luff it. XDDD And Kouji… so nasty baby. But why? We'll see. Hope you guys like this, and review please!

* * *

When he walked into school the second day, Takuya felt like a million bucks. Overnight, he'd become a new man with a plan. Kouji had nothing on him, absolutely nothing. Within a week, he was going to have Izumi wrapped around his finger. Heh, literally.

Of course, with all the serious plotting he'd done the night before, he hadn't really gotten much sleep. So he didn't really walk to school, he hauled ass and got into homeroom just in time. The entire class was looking at him, but he just grinned tiredly and took his seat.

"Sleep in?"

"Hmm?" Kouji wasn't even looking at him. "Eh, fuck you," he replied.

As riveting as the day was, Takuya just couldn't manage to keep his eyes open, and he fell asleep… for kind of a long time… So long that Kouji elbowed him in the forehead when it was time for lunch.

"Ehh."

"Sleep much?" Kouji asked as he turned his desk around.

"I was plotting."

"That's new."

Takuya gave Kouji the finger. The raven ignored it and pulled out his lunch. "What were you plotting?"

"My plan of action. To bang Izumi."

"Ah."

"What, you're not gonna ask what I've got in store for her?"

"I don't particularly care what you've got in store for her."

"Damn, you're so confident. You act like you're going to beat me or something."

"Actually, I am. The carnival's this weekend, and I'm bringing Keiko."

"What?" Takuya gawked. "You asked her?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Before class. You were late, remember?"

"Damn it."

"I know, it must suck to be you."

Takuya stuck his lip out and walked over to Izumi. He was smooth. He was Takuya, damn it. She wouldn't be able to turn him down.

"So, Izumi," he said, smirking at her and leaning against the desk she was sitting at. "You know the big premier of is right around the corner…"

She looked unmoved. "Yeah."

The other girls she was sitting with, one was a cute redhead, another had dirty blonde hair, and the last one being Keiko were all staring at him. For Keiko, it was more out of curiosity, and the other two were swooning over him. Because he was hot.

"And in a shocking twist, I don't have a date to bring."

The two girls squealed.

"What? The great Takuya doesn't have a date to bring to the carnival?"

He smiled a little wider. Ah, so she recognized his greatness. "That's right. And I was thinking I could grace you with my presence and bring your sexy little ass with me to-"

"No."

"What?"

"Kouji might've gotten Keiko to go with him, but that doesn't mean I'm going with you," she said. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut in. "And next time you have something to say, you can talk to me like I'm a human being, not some brainless slut with big tits, okay?"

He slowly turned around and walked back to his seat, staring at Kouji. "You had to pick her, didn't you?"

"Hn, I wanted to win."

Kouji: 2 Takuya: 0

* * *

"Really? You're taking her to the carnival?" Natsumi demanded, flicking her hair behind her back. "Isn't that where you took me on our first date?"

"Yeah," Kouji said nonchalantly as he rubbed his fingers around her nipples. "What about it?"

"It just seems cheap to me," she said. She raised her arms over her head to grant him better access.

"It got you into bed with me, didn't it?"

"Regardless, I think you're crossing a line with me."

He hummed and cupped her breasts. "I don't think so. We're still getting together, aren't we? I just need to fuck Keiko, and I'm all yours."

"You're all mine anyways. Even through this bet process, you're mine. Everything with her is going to be faked."

"Yep."

"You don't sound convincing."

"You're such a nag. Just shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I just did." He raised an eyebrow and skimmed his hands down her stomach. "Now, do you want an orgasm, or am I going to have to let you take care of yourself?"

"Orgasm," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "You're still my girl, remember?"

"Of course. Now go down on me before I leave your ass."

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little risky fucking Natsumi while you're attempting to get with Keiko?" Takuya asked. "I mean, it's bound to get around somehow."

"What, are _you _gonna say something?"

"No." He smirked. "I'd rather watch you lie."

"That's nice."

"About that carnival date with Keiko. Do you even know her that well?"

"No."

"Isn't it going to be awkward?"

"No."

Takuya shook his head. "Never mind. You just don't get it."

"I'm not afraid of girls," Kouji said bluntly. "Especially not Keiko." The raven headed teen stood and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to go on."

"Fuck you Kouji."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

* * *

After a shitty day of being called on repeatedly by his teachers and a grueling soccer practice, the first thing Takuya wanted was a shower, and if had to take one at the school, so fucking be it. Strangely enough, he heard his name being called as he was about to walk into the locker room.

"Takuya."

The brunette turned and smirked. "Ah, Izumi, you finally came around."

"Not even close. But I do need your help with something."

"Taking off that shirt?"

"Keep it up and I'll ask someone else, smart ass."

He kept the smirk on his face.

Izumi rolled her eyes and continued. "I don't trust Kouji."

"Hey neither do I. Looks like we have something in common, babe."

"And I'll go to the carnival with you. Only so I can watch Keiko and make sure Kouji doesn't do anything."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything," the brunette replied.

Izumi smiled slightly and moved closer, running a finger down his chest. "The truth of the matter is… I used to like you... a lot. But then I realized a little something about you."

"Mmm, what was that?" he purred.

"You're… not enough for me." She moved away abruptly. "Keiko and I will be there at seven. Don't be late."

Takuya stared at her ass as she walked away. "My best challenge yet."


	4. Carnivals, Sheep, Swans and Secrets

**A/N: **Just because KeikoTakishita and GirlsLikeeBoys disappeared off the face of the fanficcing earth, doesn't mean I did! Here's the next chapter of The Bet! Thanks so much to **GirlsLikeeBoys, KeikoTakishita, Jennison Silverye, PaintingRainbowSkies, AnimeFreak2014, LillieGhoul, Sessrin4life **and **javii-izu **for your reviews!

Just for your information, even though the story takes place in Shibuya, I'm writing the characters like they're Western teenagers. (: On that note, I know I set it up like a typical Japanese school (school starting in spring, etc.) but I changed my mind. So as of now, it's September. The only thing that'll stay the same in regards to school will be the classroom set up. (:

* * *

"Kouji!" He turned and spotted Keiko running towards him. His eyes raked over her form. Keiko was a sort of secret sexy. She was the girl you noticed halfway through the school year, and you wondered why you hadn't noticed her before.

It wasn't that she was ugly, most of the class's attention was usually focused on the bombshells, the Izumis or the Natsumis. She had a nice pair of hips, tits stuck somewhere between a B and a C and a tight ass. Those were paired with soft teal eyes framed by thick lashes and full pink lips.

And the fact that she was in a buruma and a tight shirt didn't hurt either.

She would be fun.

"Kouji…" She bit her lip, cheeks a little flushed from running. "I was wondering if… if Izumi and Takuya could come on our date tonight, too."

His eye twitched. "What?"

"It could be a double date. Only if you want though, we don't have to…"

He took a deep breath. _~Swallow your pride, and she'll swallow your dick.~_

For some reason, Kouichi popped into his head. If he acted like his brother… "It doesn't matter to me. As long as I get to spend time with you."

Her cheeks became redder, and this time it wasn't from running. "Okay…"

"So I'll see you there?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thanks Kouji." She seemed to struggle for a moment, before she gave him a quick hug and ran away to her friends.

As soon as she was out of earshot, he spun around and faced Takuya's general direction. "Kanbara! Get your ass over here now!"

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Minamoto?"

Kouji turned around to see his friend, Asashi. The brunette teen was one of his close friends, and a fellow lacrosse player. The thing about Asashi was Kouji didn't get annoyed by him. His other two close friends, Takuya and Tamotsu, were both constantly wound up about something, but Asashi was level-headed, calm, and easygoing.

One would think that because of this, Asashi would be his best friend, but somehow Takuya was. Tamotsu was Asashi's best friend. Despite this, they were a tight-knit group of four.

"Takuya just gets on my nerves," Kouji muttered.

Asashi gave a short laugh. "Does it have anything to do with the bet?"

"How do you know about it?"

"Tamotsu."

"Of course. The big mouth."

"Just be careful, man," Asashi said, watching the retreating form of Keiko. "I wouldn't want to see anybody get hurt."

"What, do you care about Keiko?"

"She's friends with Kimiko. And Michiko. Any friend of my girls are friends of mine."

"Your girls." Kouji rolled his eyes. "What are you, their dad?"

"I'm serious Kouji," Asashi said, giving him a serious look. "Just because Natsumi fucked with you doesn't mean-"

"Alright," Kouji grumbled. "I get it."

"Good." Asashi patted Kouji on the back. "Let's go find Takuya so you can beat his ass."

* * *

"There you are!" Takuya exclaimed when he and Kouji spotted the girls in the crowd. He jogged over and immediately wrapped an arm around Izumi. The blonde looked annoyed but didn't push him away this time.

"Wow, what happened to your forehead?" Keiko asked, staring at the huge bruise on the brunette's forehead.

"Kouji hit me."

She gawked at the raven, who just made it over to them. "You hit him?"

"Yeah."

Izumi cleared her throat. "Well, where do you guys want to go first?"

"We could all split up," Kouji said. "Me and Keiko could-"

"We're not splitting up," Izumi snapped.

The teen glared at Izumi, who glared back without fear.

"Whatever," he muttered. His eyes slid to Keiko. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we eat?" she asked.

"We just ate caramel apples…" Izumi ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. "You're hungry already?"

Keiko nodded, looking up at Kouji. "Do you like cotton candy?"

Not at all. "Of course."

She beamed happily at him. "Really?"

Absolutely not. "Yep."

"Awesome!"

So they went off and ate cotton candy. Kouji forced it down his throat while Keiko ate two sticks of the stuff. Takuya had two as well, and the brunettes both chatted about how good it was the entire time. They were both equally stupid.

"Let's get on some rides!" Takuya suggested. "Bumper cars!"

"Pussy," Izumi scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Let's get on some _real_ rides. Like the super speed Ferris Wheel."

"Real rides? What, afraid you'll get your ass destroyed by me? I'm a bumper car master."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure as shit, honey."

"Alright, it's on!" she yelled.

And thus, Kouji's night of hell began.

* * *

An hour later, Kouji walked next to Keiko through the park. Izumi and Takuya were ahead of them, arguing as usual.

The four of them had gone on the bumper cars, where Izumi and Takuya crashed into each other mercilessly until Takuya's car flipped on its side and the two were kicked off the ride.

It only got better when the two argued about the next ride, and ended up on the spinning apples, where they both spun their car so fast that they got sick and threw up in their respective bathrooms.

To top it off, Izumi had made the decision to go through the haunted house with Takuya, insisting that he would be way too scared to go through himself. They'd ended up running out of the building together, leaving Keiko and Kouji behind.

"Hey," Keiko said, breaking Kouji out of his reverie. "Let's go off on our own."

"Yeah."

They slowly turned around and began walking the other way. Takuya and Izumi didn't even notice him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Keiko asked, looking around.

"I don't really care."

"We can play some games," she suggested.

"Alright."

She smiled and led him over towards a ring toss game. She gave the vendor five dollars for a bucket of rings, and immediately began tossing them hopelessly at the bottles lined up. Kouji just watched as she became increasingly frustrated until she was down to one ring.

She picked it up and gave it to him. "You try."

"Hn." Kouji tossed it, and it landed on a bottle.

Keiko looked horrified. "How'd you-"

"We have a winner!" The vendor began clapping, pointing to the array of large stuffed animals lining the wall. "Pick your prize young man!"

Kouji scanned the wall, deciding to pick the sheep. As soon as the gigantic monstrosity was in his hands, he gave it to Keiko. "For me?" she asked, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

He found it odd that she seemed so surprised. Hadn't a guy ever done something nice for her?

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. "Wanna go on the swan boats?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Ferris Wheel!"

"Gravitron!"

"Ferris Wheel!"

"Gravitron!"

"Ferris Wheel!"

"Gravitron!"

"FERRIS WHEEL!"

"GRAVITRON!"

Izumi spun around. "Keiko, what do you-… Keiko?"

"Where'd they go?" Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look what you did!" Izumi shrieked. "Keiko's probably off getting raped by Kouji!"

"What _I _did? If you weren't such a bitch, none of this would've happened!"

"Shut up! We have to go find them!"

"Alright, alright, Jesus…"

* * *

Inside the tunnel was dark, but the walls and ceiling were lined with twinkling stars. It was cheesy and lame, but Keiko seemed to like it.

"You know, I didn't really know what to think when you first asked me on a date," Keiko confessed suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "You kind of have a reputation."

"Reputation, huh?"

"You know, just about how you're a womanizer and stuff like that."

"Who said that?"

"They."

"They talk a lot, don't they?"

She nodded, and moved closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. "But I don't believe any of that. I think… I think you're a really nice guy, Kouji. And even if it were true, it wouldn't make me change my mind about you."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, but only for a couple of seconds. He had to stick to the plan.

There was no way in hell he'd be stuck being Takuya's slave for his entire senior year.

Keiko's cheeks were flushed pink when he pulled away.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling a little bit.

* * *

They were only steps away from the swan boats when Izumi suddenly ran up to them and hugged Keiko. "There you are! We were looking all over for you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Keiko groaned. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry!" the blonde pulled away and inspected her best friend. "That retard, Takuya-"

"Retard?! I'm not the one who got us banned from the carnival for life!" Takuya snapped.

"Banned for life?" Immediately, Kouji felt a migraine forming. They were idiots. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Get them!" A swarm of security guards were running in their direction.

"You guys are fucking stupid," Kouji grumbled before he was grabbed by Takuya and dragged out behind him.

* * *

"You know somebody's gonna find out about this, right?" Tamotsu gasped against Asashi's lips.

"Doubtful," Asashi replied, tugging the blonde's pants off. "Lean against the sink."

He groaned and complied, placing one foot on Asashi's solid shoulder. "My sister-"

"Isn't important right now. I want you."

Tamotsu nodded. "Okay…"

Asashi licked up Tamotsu's thigh, his tongue against his entrance. "Let me in babe."

The blonde groaned and let his head fall back. "Shit."

Asashi smirked and nipped where ass met thigh. "You're a sexy bastard, aren't you?"

Tamotsu laughed breathily. "Takes one to know one."

"Mmm, how sweet."

A nod with glazed over eyes. "Sweet enough to let me top?

"By top, you must mean on top of my cock, correct? You know I'm seme, babe."

A pout from Tamotsu nearly made Asashi grin. "I want to put my cock in your ass. It's only fair."

"And why didn't you say anything for the entire three months we've been going at it?"

Tamotsu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Well, I… I dunno."

"Maybe it's because you can't." Asashi stood up to his full height, a little bit taller than the blonde. "Because you know you can't control me. Or maybe you like being putty in my hands. Maybe because I know exactly what you need to make you come."

Tamotsu was speechless. He blinked and lowered his eyes. "I…"

"Or maybe you just like my cock filling you so good you can barely fucking breathe." As he said this, he sank back down to his knees and spun Tamotsu around so he was facing away. Asashi leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to the soft skin of his ass. "Is that it?"

Tamotsu let his forehead drop against the wall. "I don't know."

"Then let me make you feel good."

He shivered and nodded. "Just… can we do this upstairs? My sister's gonna be home any minute."

Asashi smirked. "Kitchen sex not you thing?"

"Not when a thirteen year old could see it."

"Alright. Up to your room it is. But you better scream my name."

Tamotsu winked. "If you can make me."

An hour later, Tamotsu was glaring at his best friend turned fuck buddy as he his sweet ass retreated into the bathroom. Yeah, Asashi made him scream… and beg and moan and whine and squeal and sob. Fucking asshole, turning a macho man such as himself into a trembling wreck of orgasmic bliss.

Tamotsu shivered and tugged the blanket further over his body, shutting his eyes as he listened to the rain against the roof.

It was weird, the way things had worked out. They just started… well, giving each other handjobs, which turned into blowjobs which (for Tamotsu) turned into a rimjob and a slow fuck into the backseat of Asashi's car.

He never considered himself gay until he woke up curled against his best friend in a car with a sore ass. Guys were never attractive to him. He had always liked girls. Boobs, pussies, soft skin. But there had always been something about Asashi. Soft brown hair, gray eyes, hot body. Those were the thoughts that kept Tamotsu up at night, really freaked out and really hard.

But as the two fucked more and had post-coitus talks while cuddling under warm sheets, Tamotsu began to realize that the way his heart began to race every time he saw the brunette and the way his palms would sweat was unnatural.

He was in love with Asashi, plain and simple.

And he didn't know what to do or say or think. He just knew that he wasn't gay, but he really had strong feelings for his best friend who just happened to have a dick.

But if Asashi was fucking him, surely he must be gay and in love with him as well, right?

Wrong.

Asashi had a girlfriend. Some Kimiko girl with big tits and no brain. She was blonde too, but his blonde hair was way nicer and sexier and cuter.

At this point, laying on his bed with Asashi's scent clinging to his skin, he felt used and hopeless.

"What're you thinking so hard about?"

Tamotsu shivered when Asashi pulled the blanket off his body, but his heart fluttered at the feeling of Asashi wiping his chest and stomach with a warm washcloth. "Hmmm?" Asashi repeated, leaning down and pecking Tamotsu on the lips.

"Nothing too important."

"I'm sure it's more than that. But you don't have to talk about it." He tossed the washcloth to the side and climbed onto the bed, pulling the blanket on top of them and wrapping an arm around Tamotsu's middle. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Tamotsu murmured, shutting his eyes. It was hard to sleep when he felt so good, but so bad.


End file.
